


A Place Fit for a King

by memoriesofrain



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Domestic Bliss, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Foreplay, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I had to look up so much stuff for this?, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, They love each other, harry hart eats ass pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Harry asks Eggsy to do something for him after a long day of work.ORHarry wants Eggsy to sit on his face.





	A Place Fit for a King

**Author's Note:**

> Two more days of kinktober done... I don't even know really what I was writing but I tried! I did some research to understand what face-sitting involved and I suppose I'm more enlightened on kinks. That's been a lot of kinktober tbh
> 
> Day 13 - Face-sitting  
Day 14 - Rimming
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

“… Are you taking the piss?” Eggsy asked, rolling on his side to better look at Harry in their bed. Harry had gotten home from a day of meetings with other agents and had asked Eggsy to help him unwind. A comfort food filled dinner and a two fingers of room temperature scotch in a tulip-shaped glass. Eggsy figured Harry just needed some good domesticing to relax. Get a good cuddle in, maybe watch the telly for a bit.

He would’ve never thought that Harry “I’m-a-perfect-gentleman” Hart would willingly ask Eggsy to sit on his face. But unless Eggsy really misheard Harry, that’s exactly what the man was asking of him.

Harry quirked a bushy eyebrow at him, slipping his glasses off his face on placing them on the nightstand. “I thought I was perfectly clear, Eggsy,” Harry said calmly, as if he were talking about the weather and not something that had Eggsy’s world shifting axis. “I didn’t think you’d have any objects.”

“Harry, I’m positive that wha’ you asked wasn’t what I thought you did.”

“If what you think you heard was, ‘I’d like you to sit on my face, dear boy,’ then you heard right.”

Eggsy felt himself blush, but held Harry’s heated gaze. “You want… to eat my arse.”

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. “If you want to be rude about it, then yes, I’d like to eat your arse.”

He nodded his head, feeling like he was in some sort of hazy wet dream or the beginning of a porno. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose by agreeing to let Harry eat him out; Harry’s knew how to do sinful things with his tongue and Eggsy had been the willing subject to it on multiple occasions. Eggsy rolled himself over all the way and gave Harry a cocky grin. “Yeah, sure we can try it.”

He sat himself up at the same time as Harry laid down fully. He helped Harry arrange the pillows so that his neck wouldn’t get strained, lazily dragging his hands down Harry’s arms. Eggsy gave Harry a nervous grin, throwing his leg over Harry’s chest and sitting himself down on the man’s abdomen.

“So,” Eggsy started, grinding himself against Harry’s chest. He wasn’t hard yet, but he knew that was going to change very soon. “How does this work?”

Harry’s hands went to Eggsy’s hips, thumbs caressing the sharp hipbones. “Once you’re ready, you can move up higher. Ideally, you’ll sit on my mouth so I can pleasure you until you’re a mess.”

His cock gave an interested twitch at the short explanation. “Not that that doesn’t sound like a wonderful time, but I’m serious.” Eggsy gestured to his body. “There is a good possibility that my ass could actually suffocate you, really don’t want to have to explain to Merlin that we have to find a new Arthur because he ate arse too well and the new Galahad couldn’t control himself.”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “If I feel like you’re in danger of suffocating me, I’ll simply lift you off of me and continue from there.” The man was way too attractive for his own good, Eggsy thought, and just thinking about what Harry had just said made his cock jumping to attention.

The other man hummed approvingly. “I was wondering when I’d be able to get you going, thought perhaps I was losing my touch.” His smile was smug and Eggsy wanted to wipe that smile off the man’s face even more.

Harry’s hands migrated to his back, groping Eggsy’s arse cheeks in-hand and spreading them apart. He couldn’t see his boy’s hole, but he felt the puckered entrance clench at the first brush of his finger on it. “Hm, would you like me to prepare you before we get into this?”

Eggsy groaned and gave Harry a blank look. “I’m already hard, you’ve got your fingers toying with the rim of my arse. What more prep did you have in mind?”

“Patience, Eggsy dear, foreplay is just as important as the act itself.”

He snorted, trying and failing to cover it up as a cough. “You sound so old.”

The other man obviously didn’t think Eggsy’s comment was very funny, but it did make a sliver of a smile tug at Harry’s lips. Harry continued to toy and prod at Eggsy’s hole, seemingly content to make this last for as long as it took for Eggsy to tell Harry exactly what he wanted Harry to do.

Eggsy squirmed when Harry’s prodding turned to the man pushing his forefinger in to the second knuckle. Harry’s fingers were thick and calloused from years of missions and Eggsy wanted to personally thank every last one that added to the bloody fantastic callouses.

Harry lazily pumped his finger in and out of Eggsy’s hole, waiting until the younger man was pushing himself back against his ministrations to add a second finger. He halted his press into Eggsy when the boy let out a hiss.

“For fucks sake, Harry,” Eggsy groaned, chin resting on his flushed chest. “Don’t stop now.”

Well, he wasn’t about to argue with what his lover wanted. He pushed his fingers in all the way to the last knuckle, scissoring them to try and loosen the tight ring of muscles. He watched with rapt focus as Eggsy began squirming against his fingers, his cock standing at attention against his stomach. He loved it when his boyfriend started getting like this, desperate for just a little more pleasure. When he couldn’t uphold that cocky attitude that Harry thought was adorable.

There was something heady about seeing the younger man fall into a pleasurable haze. And that only increased the longer their sessions lasted. He’d once rendered Eggsy to nothing but garbled moans of Harry’s name like it was the only thing he knew how to say.

Yes, making Eggsy come undone was the exact thing he needed.

Seeing that Eggsy was well adjusted to the two fingers, he bent his fingers to press against the bundle of nerves that never failed to get Eggsy off. And he wasn’t disappointed, as Eggsy choked on a yelp that turned into a moan.

“Does that feel good, darling?” Harry crooned, pressing against the nerves again. “I can stop this prep if you’d still like me to.”

Eggsy’s eyes snapped to his, pupils almost completely hiding the boy’s iris. “Don’t you dare,” he growled.

“Ah, so now you’re going along with it, thought my suggestion made me sound ‘old’?”

“I say a lot of shit that’s not true, ‘Arry, you of all people should know that.” Eggsy rolled his hips back against Harry’s fingers and sighed happily as the bundle of nerves was prodded again. If Harry wasn’t going to continue he was going to take his pleasure from the man.

Harry wrapped his free hand around Eggsy’s cock, giving it one slow pump. “There’ll be no need for that, darling.” He thumbed over the leaking head before releasing his grip on the man’s cock.

Eggsy whined at the loss and even louder when Harry removed his fingers from Eggsy’s entrance. “Oh come on, Harry! Now you’re just being a prick.”

The older man didn’t bother replying, instead gripping the boy’s hips. “I believe it’s time for the main course of this session, don’t you think?”

Eggsy snorted, a wide smile lighting up his face. “Did you really just make a joke about eating ass?”

Harry gave a noncommittal hum. “I thought you enjoyed my innuendos?”

“Yeah, when they’re actually good ones.” The older man gave him a look that screamed ‘what you’re saying is untrue but I’m not arguing with you.’ “What? Don’t look at me like that, it wasn’t _that_ good.”

“Agree to disagree then.” Harry seemed to be over waiting for Eggsy because he was being coerced onto his knees and guided closer to Harry’s face. He took in his boy in all his glory. From the beautiful taunt muscles of the man’s thighs to the elegant curve of his cock, he was a vision.

Harry mouthed along the inside of Eggsy’s thighs, placing kisses on the spattering of freckles. He worried at the skin where the man’s leg met his crotch, soothing the bruising flesh with his tongue. Eggsy’s hips rutted forward and he obliged, licking a stripe up the underside of the man’s cock.

“_Yes_, _Harry_,” Eggsy groaned, trying to get his boyfriend to keep his mouth on his cock.

But Harry wasn’t having it. It was time for him to get what he’d asked for. He grabbed Eggsy’s ass, practically dragging the younger man further up his body until he could reach Eggsy’s entrance with his mouth. “Darling, lower yourself down.”

Eggsy didn’t have it in him to put up any argument, instead slowly lowering himself until he could feel the warmth of Harry’s breath against his entrance. He’d been rimmed before and he expected this to feel the same, but he couldn’t truly prepare himself for the feel of Harry’s tongue diving in for a taste as he used his hands to make Eggsy put more weight on his boyfriend’s face.

He didn’t know if he said anything or if it was just a litany of words strung together that only somewhat resembled a sentence. He was fully preoccupied with the sensation of Harry hungrily licking and sucking at his hole.

“H-Harry,” Eggsy moaned, rutting back against Harry’s mouth. He couldn’t bring himself to worry about what he’d worried about before. Harry would stop Eggsy from suffocating the man if it got to be too much.

The tongue in his ass was unrelenting in its pursuit, dragging moans and whimpers from Eggsy as he let himself fall into the pleasure. He bucked his hips down, trying to force Harry’s tongue deeper. He wanted more. Needed more.

Then Harry’s hands were halting his frantic ruts and lifting Eggsy up enough so Harry could take in a breath of air. “That’s it, darling, just let go,” Harry instructed, his voice breathy but firm. Then he was diving back in, his nose digging in to the cleft of Eggsy’s ass as his tongue drove back in. Harry let his left hand trail down to Eggsy’s taint before using his fingers to externally stimulate Eggsy’s prostate.

Eggsy came with a scream, cum sputtering against his chest and dribbling into Harry’s hair. His legs gave out, but Harry’s hands stopped him from dropping all his weight on his boyfriend’s head. Gentle hands maneuvered him off of Harry and laid him on his side.

He felt floaty and half-awake but he whined at the loss of body heat beside him. For several moments he let himself remain in his haze before a warm washcloth was cleaning up his chest. He smiled lazily, his eyes half-lidded. “Fanks, Harry,” Eggsy mumbled.

Shortly after he was joined once again in bed, Harry’s damp hair cool flopping against his pillow. Eggsy wiggled his way into Harry’s arms and gave the man a sloppy kiss. Harry tasted like toothpaste and Eggsy was thankful his boyfriend brushed his teeth again.

Before Eggsy fell asleep, he remembered he hadn’t seen Harry cum, but with no hard cock pressed against him, Eggsy assumed the man had cum by just eating him out.

Kinky bloke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought. 
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like me to attempt, send them to my tumblr [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com)


End file.
